My Closest Friend
by Sedaiv
Summary: Naruto and the gang are about to get a new meaning to "What have i done?" When Ino finds out what the "Moon Seduction" plant does, it takes her and the others into a whole new world. NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18. Disabled charcters for now.
1. Tainted Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO.

Author: taker

Authors Email:

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Hetero, Yuri, little OOC

Authors Note: I have an OC in here. Don't worry too much about him. Don't worry, my hair give us super strength still.

Pairings: Choiji x Ino, Ino x Sakura, Ino x Hinata x Sakura, Naruto x Sakura x Hinata, maybe more

Naruto: My Closest Friend

Chapter One: Tainted Love

It's a warm day in Kanoha. An old man with long silver hair, held back in a pony tail, wearing a white robe walks into a Flower Shop. He mills around a little before a man with short spikey blonde hair and blue eyes looks over at him. A young woman with very long blonde hair, blue eyes looks at him. After he takes notice of the two shopkeepers, he notices the many beautifully arranged followers around the shop.

"Long way from home aren't we Ryuji." The man stands up straight.

"Hush up Inochi. We both know what I'm here." He turns around and walks up to them.

Ryuji walks closer to them. He has some a long deep scar over his left eye, leading to his nose bridge. Another tiny scar on his forehead. He however had dazzling green eyes that both shopkeepers admired. Age has taken it's effect on him, and he has become an older gentleman with winkles in his skin.

"You know, my daughter here might have something to help with those winkles if you're interested." He holds back a laugh and tries hiding a smart guy smirk.

"I'm not here for that. I prefer my winkles, it gives me character and shows my age. Plus no one has to card me when I want to drink." He thrusts his hips out and his elbows back, pointing at the two.

"Ugh... what's wrong with two, dad?" Ino covers her eyes looking away.

"How rude little lady." Ryuji makes a quick jester to back hand her.

"I dare you." Inochi glares at him.

"All right, all right. Where's this plant you wanted me to look at?" Ryuji places his hands back into his sleeves.

"Follow me." Inochi motions for Ryuji to follow him.

Ryuji follows him around the counter. He takes him into a back room filled with many rare and exotic plants. He takes a notice at several he recognized as poisonous. However Inochi showed him further back until they got to a special plant.

"Well, what is it?" Inochi stops at one special plant.

It's a tall greenish-yellow shrub like plant. But it also produced some odd colored flowers for a shrub as the flowers are bright blue. Ryuji looks at it closely. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a mask and gloves. He begins inspecting the flowers slowly and carefully.

"Well... I never saw this plant before. I did however read about a plant matching this one." Ryuji removes his mask and smells one of the flowers.

"What is it?" He looks at Ryuji, ready to help him incase something happens.

"Well, you found a very rare and very powerful plant. I'll save you the species name and tell you it's known as Moon Seduction. It's mainly harmless, you can handle and smell it, and not feel the effect. However if you were to say ingest anything from the plant, got a completely different story." Ryuji let go of the flower and backed away.

"Any special uses?" Inochi joined him inspecting the plant.

"Yeah it has a few. Medical namely, some military if you want to think of it that way. Would you mind if I take some samples? There's a few things I'd like to find out about this plant." He reached into his robes, and pulled out a small satchel.

"Go right ahead. Ino will be here. I'm running out for a few minutes." Ino wslk away.

Ryuji begins cutting some of the flowers and places them in some small jars he finds around the room. He cuts one of the flowers open and sniffs the sap coming out. Some of it seeps onto his hand, and he begins washing his hands thoroughly. Ino walks back into the room to check on him.

"What are you doing?" She sighs looking at him watching his hands.

"Taking some samples back home with me. Do me a favor and get me a clean glass of water, preferable distilled." He turns his head to her.

"Why not use that?" She doesn't move from her spot.

"Don't be a pain in my ass okay? Just get some distilled water. This isn't distilled and can hurt the samples I plan to take back." He continues to prune the plant.

She leaves and several moments later returns with bottle of distilled water. She hands it to him, hitting him in his chest. He grabs it and jumps at her. Ino yawns at Ryujis attempt to scare her. She jumps at him and he backs up. Ino laughs a little and leaves as she hears another customer enter the shop.

"I'd punch her in the heart, but her tits would protect her." He shrugs his shoulders.

ff He pours a bit of the sap into the glass. He screws a lid on and shakes it well. He unscrews the lid and leaves it sit. After several minutes, he begins to pack up. Ino walks back checking on him.

"Done yet?" She begins fixing some of the other flowers they have.

"Yeah I'm finished. Give me a hand here Ino." He grabs several jars and leaves the room.

She stops tending to her flowers and grabs the few jars he left. She leaves the backroom to see him already packing the plant samples in bags. He look at her to see she has the open jar. He quickly smirks before turning away.

"Anything else you need Ryuji?" She leans over the counter.

"No I'm good. Thanks for the help." Ryuji eyes her and the jar.

They stare oddly at one another. She just looks at him, he waits on her to say or do something first. She places her hand by the jar, and his pulse races for a moment. He remains calm, he doesn't want to let her figure this out soon, this would best be found out the hard way.

"I'm sure I'll be having fun with this." He gets ready to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by! Please come back again!" She smiles and waves at him.

Ryuji leaves the shop. She stands still, then leans back in a chair near the register. She twiddles her thumbs for a few moments. Then Ino looks at the open jar she brought. Ryuji must have forgotten it. He'd be back if it was important. But then it again it looked like water and she was thirsty. Ino grabbed the glass, inspected it for lip marks and saw none. Ino shrugs hers shoulders, tilts her head back and takes a long drink from it, licks her lips.

"Mmm that water tastes odd." She puts the glass down and sits down in the chair.

She waits a few moments, and realizes her body starting to get warm. Ryuji walks back in the door. She notices him, but doesn't say anything, but instead notices her body act oddly. Ryuji looks around a moment and sees the jar. In his mind he began to think of one thing: JACKPOT!

"Ino... did you drink this right here?" He looks at her concerned.

"Yeah... that was tasty waterrrr..." She suddenly feels faint and nearly falls off the chair.

"This... could be interesting." He reaches in his pocket and puts the lid on.

"What's that meeeaannnnnnn..." Once more she feels a strong force within her, just having it's way with her.

"This plant, the Moon Seduction, is a special plant. The juices that come out of it can be used either as a potent truth serum or a strong aphrodisiac." He leans over the counter, holding back his laughter.

"What..." She leans over, staring into his green eyes, cracking a smile.

She takes notice of his old but rugged good looks. When she thinks about it, Ryuji must have been a handsome man in his youth, but now it's left him and all that remains is an old man with beautiful green eyes. She nearly has a panic attack when she realizes she's starting to become attracted to this old, saggy man. Ino takes a few breaths and manages to go back to being calm.

"I'll put it this way. If I were you, I'd go home, and sleep it off. Good night Ino." He grabs the jar and leaves quickly.

*~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~*

As Ryuji leaves the shop, he begins laughing lowly. He begins to run down the street at a low pace. The further he gets the harder he laughs. Finally Ryuji has to stop and just let it out laughing hysterically. He wipes a way tear, Ryuji knows exactly what Ino is in for. Although this is the first time he's made someone that horny as joke, it's not the first time he's played joke of this magnitude. Ryuji wipes away tear and truly hopes that she'll be safe. 'Ino is going to be in a for a Hell of a good night'

*~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~*

**She waits around a few moments. The old man is joking with her, surely he is. No plant could be this effective. She'd know about it, and so would her father. She crosses her legs and begins rubbing her thys together. She close her eyes and begins moaning softly, rubbing her breasts, giving her some stimulation. Suddenly her eyes jolt open and she stands up and heads to the door.**

**"SON OF A BITCH!" She almost collapses on the door.**

**"Whoa! Are you okay Ino?" Two men catch her as she falls onto the opening door.**

**One man is on the portly side with red tribe tattoos on his cheeks, brown scruffy hair, wearing a red shirt with armor, her least favorite member of her team, Choji Akimichi. The other man has black hair, held back in a knot, wearing a green vest with black pants and long sleeve shirt, her second least favorite team member, Shikamaru Naara.**

**"Take me home please Choji, Shikamaruuuu..." Her eyes jump open as she olds on Shikamaru tightly.**

**"WHOA! Are you okay?" Choji puts one of her arms around his neck and begins to walk with her slowly. **

**"No my body feels weird. SHIKAMARU! Lock the door for me." She leans into his ear and whispers lowly. **

**"The key is in my pocket..." She whispers softly, lightly tickling his ear with her tongue.**

**Shikamaru puts a little distance between them. He reaches into her pocket, she moans softly. The two stare at her. He pulls the key out, and she falls into Chojis arms.**

**"Touch something else, please." She smiles looking into Choji's eyes. **

**"Okay... Ino has lost her mind... lets get her home." Choji says looking at his friends, staring into his eyes.**

**Shikamaru locks the door quickly, but being afraid of Ino's reaction in public, hold onto the key. They carry her home slowly, but every so often they stop due ot her acting so oddly. Once they arrive, they see that neither her mother or father are home. They carry her into the house and into her room. They nod at each other and toss Ino onto the bed. She giggles as she looks at them in a half-dream, half-dazed state.**

**"Ino, you're freaking me the Hell out. What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru keeps his distance.**

**"I feel great, specially down there." She suddenly latches onto Choji.**

**She points down to her crotch. They just look at her oddly. She begins gasping lowly. Once more the boys look at her, and help her to sit up. She puts her hands against her crotch area and rubs herself.**

**"Hey! Ino knock it off." Shikamaru and Choji grab her arms.**

**"I want to, but I've never felt like this. I just feel so... so... horny." She almost falls forward.**

**"I've never seen her like this before Shikamaru. I didn't even think she could be like this at all honestly." Choji lays her back against the bed.**

**"Ask Ryuji, he was playing with a new plant my dad found. It's called Moon Seduction, and I accidently drank water that had part of the plant in it. Ooohhhhhhh..." She moans lowly rolling onto her stomach. **

**"Okay, this is getting too weird. Choji, lets get out of here." Shikamaru stands up and heads towards the door.**

**"Please stay with me until this has run it's course. PLEASE..." She spins around on her bed facing them.**

**"No way Ino. This is too wierd, even by my standards." Shikamaru turns the knob.**

**"Oh have a heart Shikamaru. Ino really needs our help, and lets face it. We'll never see this again so you know we got to have some fun with her." Choji puts hand on her shoulder and rubs her back. **

"**What a drag, I'm out of here." He opens the door and leaves her room, several moments later they hear him leaving the house.**

"**So Ino…" He puts an arm around her shoulder.**

"**Yes Choji…" She puts her hand on his chest plate and rubs it.**

"**You're not normally this affectionate to me. Why the sudden change?" He moves her hand away from his chest.**

"**I need a long hard cock in me. That damn Moon Seduction plant made me SOOO horny. You have no idea." She shoves a hand in her shorts and begins rubbing herself softly.**

"**Oh I think I have some idea… would you like some privacy Ino." He tries not to stare at his teammate.**

**She lays on her back, her head across his lap. Both her hands in her pants. He strokes her hair gently out of her face, she smiles as he can see her hands busy at work pleasuring herself. Ino moans lowly, rubbing her head against his crotch and pudgy stomach. He remains calm, trying not to stare, but finds himself glancing at her.**

"**Okay… starting to get weird Ino. Maybe I should leave." Choji tries moving her head.**

**She pushes him over and climbs on top of him. She rubs her large breasts rubbing against his face. He frees his face and holds her up above him. She sits on top of him, still rubbing her womanly areas, now riding him. She pulls her shorts off completely and rubs herself in front of Choji. She closes her eyes as begins to really take herself in front of him. Choji grabs Inos hands, trying to stop. But she over powers him in a moment, and puts his hands on her body. One hand on her wet pussy and the other on her tits.**

**Choji doesn't exactly how to react. This woman has demeaned, pestered, teased, and tormented his physical appear several years. At one at point, he was afraid of her to some degree. Now he's actually terrified of her. He's never seen her act like this around him, it's never even passed through his mind to think of her in a sexual way. But now, Choji wasn't sure how he should react. Maybe she's faking so she can beat him into a bloody pulp. Then again she might be serious, and what man can turn THIS down?.**

"**Ino, do you want to do this? I mean, I thought you didn't like fat people like me." He moves his hands to arms to stop her.**

"**Shhhh, just shut up and give me what I want." She pulls off her top exposing her fully exposed body.**

**Choji begins blushing lightly as he stars at a woman he's normally afraid of, sit on top of him nude. She grinds her pussy against his crotch while he plays with her. Holding one of her large breasts, she licks her nipple while playing with the other. Choji presses down on her exposed clit softly. Ino moans moan loudly. **

**She begins to wrestle his trousers off, grabbing his throbbing manhood by its base. She strokes him softly at first before gliding him into her wet pussy. They moan together as Ino is wet enough. She slowly rides him, picking up speed. Her breasts bouncing as she rides him. Choji grabs her legs, and keeps them spread as she hopes up and down him. She leans over, presses her breasts against his chest, putting her hands on his shoulders, moaning as his cock finds its way deep in her.**

**Choji rolls Ino onto her back. He throws her right leg over his left shoulder, and grabs her right breast. He moves in closer, getting deeper, thrusting faster. Ino spreads her pussy, for a stronger stretching feeling in her most sensitive areas. Choji bites down, on his lower lip as he gives his first time his best shot. Although Ino never had intercourse, her hymen had been lost through their training. It didn't matter, to Choji it was great. He had some feelings for his teammate, but he figured he'd never have a chance like this again. Ino on the other hand, she had a smaller physical attraction to him. But she did like how Choji became more muscular recently. Underneath his armor, under his fat, she knew he was a strong man.**

**Inos moaning becomes louder with each passing minute. Choji sweating harder now than ever before in his life. Their passion and sweat filled the air, as did their moaning, Chojis grunting, and Inos screaming. Ino pulls her leg down around his waist and locks both behimd him. Choji leans over Ino, and gets into a push up position and thrusts faster. They begin to moan louder and louder, Ino's pussy getting tighter.**

"**AAAHHHHHHH IIINNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Choji thrusts one last time.**

"**CCCHOOJJJIIIII!!!!!!" She pulls him deeper.**

**Choji collapses as he cums in her, he can feel her cum. Choji slowly lowers himself onto her, but slides next to her. He rubs her cheek softly, brushing hair out. Ino look at him with a smirk, Choji stares back at her with a smile. The moment doesn't last too long as Inochi is heard entering their home.**

"**INO! ARE YOU HOME! Why did you leave the shop?" Ioochi can be heard walking around downstairs.**

**Choji and Ino sit up in her bed. Very worried that any moment her father could walk in. He knew, that he'd be in a world of shit if he finds them, especially now. Choji and Ino look at each other, then at once they speak.**

"**Ah shit…"**

**~TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Authors Note: Lets see how long I can make this one last.**


	2. Old Friend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO.

Author: taker

Authors Email:

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Hetero, Yuri, little OOC,

Authors Note: I have an OC in here. Don't worry too much about him. Yes, my hair allows us to defy gravity.

Pairings: Choiji x Ino, Ino x Sakura, Ino x Hinata x Sakura, Naruto x Sakura x Hinata, maybe more

Naruto: My Closest Friend

Chapter Two: Old Friends

Ryuji sitting at a bar. His sake in front of him, he's already had three bottles to himself. He sits there, a queer smile on his face, as he puts his head down on the bar. He drowsily throws his hand into a bowl of peanuts next to him. He drops some into his mouth, the bartender just shakes his head.

"Do you think the Mizukage should be drinking so much. Might look bad on Kiri." The bartender continues cleaning a glass.

"Really? That's funny because last time I checked, a bar does more business when the owner is alive and health and not sleeping with the fishes. Now pour me another drink!" He rolls his head to the bartender.

"YOU!" Inochi's voice is heard kicking open the bar door.

The bartender is about to pour sake into Ryuji's mouth, as instructed when the door flies open. Inochi runs over and slaps Ryuji's stomach as hard as he can. Ryuji no sells, the slap and grabs the bottle himself and drinks straight from it.

"You got a lot of explaining to do old man. STOP DRINKING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He smacks the bottle out of Ryuji's hand.

Ryuji looks at the bottle as it flies across the bar and breaks. Inochi grabs his shirt, but Ryuji reverse the momentum and pins Inochi against the wall, pressing a kunai against his throat. The two glare and growl at each other as they're face to face, no space between them.

"NOONE RUINS MY DRINKING TIME! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME PISS ANT HERBALIST JONIN LIKE YOU!" Ryuji drops the kunai and returns to his seat.

"You're never too old to get your old ass kicked you old coot." Inochi stands next to him.

"First, never get in my face like that again unless you plan to make it worth my time. Secondly, what the Hell do you want?" The bartender pours Ryuji another glass of Sake.

"What the Hell happened to my daughter? When I left her, she was fine. I get return to my shop, it's closed and she's home very sick." He begins to grow impatient with the old man.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm an herbalist like yourself, not a doctor." Ryuji begins drinking.

"She told me you made her drink the plant water, AND you're a medic-nin." Inochi keeps his eyes dead locked on Mizukage.

Ryuji spits his drink out. Luckily the bartender saw it coming and manages to get out of the way. Ryuji spins the barstool around to look at Ryuji. He sit's the glass down and has to figure his own way out of this, and quick.

"Bull crap! I didn't force or make her do anything. She drank it when I forgot to leave with it." Ryuji stays calm.

"Yeah, well better find an antidote, old buzzard." Inochi begins to leave tbe bar.

"How did you find out anyways?" He spins the stool around to watch Inochi leave.

"Oh I didn't. You told m." Inochi leaves the bar without further incident from Ryuji.

Ryuji sits at the bar. He thinks to himself a moment. The bartender hands him the last of the sake, and he begins drinking it. He pours the last bit into his mouth and swallows. Then suddenly he spits some out realizing that it's been spiked. He remembers this taste, very well too. He stands up, puts the sake bottle down, and slaps down a then thousand yen on the counter. He looks at the door.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He kicks the air.

"What's wrong?" The host looks at Ryuji.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Ryuji leaves the bar, in a brisk pace.

Ryuji walks down the street. He can feel his blood begin to leave his brain, his groin starting to have blood flow. He knew it wouldn't be long, and he knew Inochi got back at him for what happened to Ino. However unlike Ino, having he did have a previous incident with the Moon Seduction plant. He could handle it, but he needed to work fast.

"If you're gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough." Ryuji hurries down the street.

*~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~*

A day later, Ino had recovered some from her drugged state. However she could barely remember the events from when she nearly passed out on the door to the current morning. She was still covered in swear, and nude. She had a bad head ache, and every time she tried to move her body from her waist down, she was in a great amount of pain. She managed to get a shower, but still realized her room smelled bad with a hint of her perfume and air freshener. Despite the pain it was to walk, she would continue her daily life normally. However Choji had began to act weird around her, he was suddenly warming up to her. She didn't exactly know why.

On her way home, she passed by a local super market. She saw some of her friends gathered around the front. She walked over and took a look at what's going on. There she saw some of former classmates like Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, among others. She taps Sakura on her shoulder.

"What's going on Sakura?" She manages to squeeze her head between Sakura and Naruto.

"Look for yourself." Naruto moved so she could get a view.

Sure enough, it was an odd sight. Ryuji Sato, the former Mizukage, was apparently drunk or something. He was riding a children's pony ride that went up and down. He was passed out, but somehow riding it. Ino and her friends began to laugh as it seems that Ryuji was somehow enjoying the ride. When someone finally woke him, he almost punched them in the face. The guy jumped back, but Ryuji followed him a few moments before realizing where he was. Ino walked away laughing. However she was joined by Sakura and they walked away laughing.

"Have you EVER seen a man that old ride a children's ride?" Ino broke the laughter.

"No, that was funny. He was really mad that he was woke up." Sakura wipes a tear away from her eyes.

Ino took a look at Sakura. Shoulder length pink hair, dazzling green eyes that were MUCH better than Ryuji's. They once were best friends, but after they found out that the other was attracted to Sasuke Uchiha, the cutest boy in town, the friendship ended. But as of recent years, they buried the hatchet to some extent. However, recently she's taken notice of her. Sakura has bloomed into a beautiful young woman, she might not have the same hips or breasts as Ino. But Ino knows that if Sakura would submit to Ino and doll herself up a little bit more, she'd attract any guy in town, except Sasuke. Ino has her eyes set on him.

Ino begin to walk closer to Sakura. She nudge her friend on her shoulder. Sakura nudged her back. Sakura looked into Ino's sapphire blue eyes, she always adored those eyes, but still felt her jade green eyes were much prettier.

"So what was wrong with you yesterday?" Sakura brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

"I don't know, that old man back there did something to me." Ino sighed .

"What do you mean?" Sakura stopped.

"We got this rare plant back at the shop. It's supposed to be a aphrodisiac or a truth serum. It made me sick and forget a lot of what happened yesterday." She stopped wait for Sakura.

"I think you're lying." Sakura crossed her arms, disbelieving Ino.

"Why? It's true. Want to find out?" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to prove you wrong Ino-pig." Sakura stuck her face out.

"Be ready to eat your words forehead girl!" Ino took a step forward, pressing her face against Sakura's.

They growl at one another a few moments. However Ino backs down first, as they return to her family's Flower Shop. Ino opens the door for her and Sakura, the latter remembers to shut the door behind. Ino walks behind the counter, and motions for Sakura to follow, sure enough she does. Ino heads into the backroom and finds the jar. Sakura stands next to her.

"That's it? It looks like water." She picks up the jar and looks at it.

"Yeah that's it. That's what caused my memory loss and my feeling sick." Ino snatched the jar out her hands.

"Hey…" Sakura reaches for the jar again, but Ino moves.

"No way, not here. Lets go to your home, I rather you be sick there than here." Ino placed the jar in her top.

"Ah you're not fun." Sakura leaves out the shop, Ino following behind her.

Ino runs past Sakura, slapping her on her arm. She turns and follows Ino out the shop. On their way to the Haruno home, once more they run into Ryuji, literally. The three fall down to the ground. Ryuji rubs his jaw, after receiving a stiff head butt by both young women.

"AH! RYUJI!" Ino begins rubbing her forehead.

"Get out of my way. I'm going home." Ryuji stands up, but doesn't offer to help up either women.

"Watch where you're going you old coot." Ino and Sakura speak in unison.

"Why's everyone busting my balls today? God damnit." Ryuji notices who it is.

Ryuji jumps at them with a fist. They jump at him with a fist too. Ryuji walks past them as he begins to leave the town once more. The young women laugh, but carry on. A short time later they arrive at Sakura's house. Sakura unlocks the door and lets Ino in. She reaches into her top and pulls out the jar. Sakura snatches it out of her hand. She quickly unscrews the lid, but as Ino tries to warm her, she just swallows a mouthful.

Ino begins laughing as Sakura's face flushes. She begins stumbles around, hit hard by the appeareantly intensified. She grab a stool and begins laughing as Sakura falls to the ground. She gets up, and leans onto small table. Ino grabs the jar, swirls some it around and takes a tiny sip, just to see how much would affect it would affect her. Sakura looks up at Ino, her friendly rival, trembling and somewhat mad that she didn't listen. Ino stops laughing long enough to help Sakura to her bedroom. She sets on the bed and the young women start to recompose themselves.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Just… you took it like a champ. Good job and all, but was I right" Ino sits next to Sakura.

"Yeah you arrrrree…" Sakura holds back a moan.

"Well Sakura… what are you thinking about now?" Ino places an arm around Sakura's neck.

Sakura places one of her arms on Ino's opposite shoulder. Their eyes meet, Sakura leans in, and kisses her softly. Ino is taken back some, but she returns Sakura's kiss. The young women fall back onto Sakura's bed. Ino runs her hand along Sakura's body. She reaches under Sakura's shirt and softly grabs her smaller ample breasts softly, pinching her nipple. She pulls off the shirt and lays bare chest before her. They take Ino's top off quickly, tossing it to the side. The two lay on the bed kissing one another, groping at the others chest.

Ino kisses her way down to Sakura's breasts, licking her with each kiss. She makes her way to her chest, and sucks on her pink nipples softly, Sakura closes her eyes, moaning gently as she feels her nipples sucked, Ino swirling her tongue around her nipples. She reaches under, and grabs Ino's large bosoms, squeezing softly. Sakura pulls Ino up to her face, and kisses her. Her tongue swiftly gently around her lovers.

She pushes Ino onto her back, and begins sucking her nipple, fondling her other breast. Ino closes her eyes and she just feels great. She couldn't remember her previous events with Choji, but this she feels and she'll definitely remember this. She opens her eyes and looks down as she feels Sakura remove her shorts. Sakura slides back up the bed, looking her in her dazzling blue eyes. She rubs Ino's pussy softly before she sticks a finger in her.

Although she wasn't very wet, she could manage getting wet from this. Sakura slide her fingers in and out slowly, massaging her clit softly, getting it to expose. She presses her hand against her trimmed body, rubbing it faster and faster. Ino moans lowly as Sakura sucks her nipples and fingers her. She thrusts her hips into her two fingers getting them deeper. Sakura pinches down on her clit and locks lips with Ino. She moans loudly into Sakura's as the two young women exchange a passionate kiss.

Ino throws Sakura onto her bed, and pulls her shorts off. She looks at her body, shaven body hair, firm stomach, soft but small breasts. It was a shame she wanted Sasuke too, she'd go to waste on him. But this wasn't about him, it was about THEM. She ran her hands along Sakura's body, then slowly slid her hands down to her wet pussy and spread her apart, licking deep. Sakura moaned in pure ecstasy. She grabs her breasts roughly, and pinches her nipples, arching her back. Ino slips two fingers into Sakura, she gasps loudly and flexes her hips, getting Ino's fingers deeper in her.

"You like that? Huh?" Ino climbs up to Sakura.

"YES! OH GOD!" Sakura closes her eyes as grasps her clit.

Ino slaps Sakura her face. She moans with each slap. Ino moves back down her, and nibbles gently on her clit with her lips. Sakura coos loudly when Ino pulls out, she climbs up her young tight body, to her mouth and kisses. Sakura returns her kiss , while wrapping her legs around Ino's waist. The two wrestle a moment, their nipples swirling around the others. Ino fights her, but manages to get on top. She locks their legs together and presses their wet snatches against the others and begins to grind.

The two young women moan together, grinding, pressing close to the other. The moans filler Sakura's family home, luckily her parent we're not home. They arch their backs, rubbing their clits together, both of them sitting up watching the other's tits bounce as thy grind against one another. Ino grabs her nipples pinching tightly, to make her cum. Sakura leaned up, grabbing hers as well. The two rock back and forth harder and faster.

The two moan loudly as they reach their climax, Ino first then Sakura. They fall back onto the bed completely spent. Sakura rolls onto her stomach, breaking their leg lock. Sweat running down their bodies, cum running down each others legs, they lay for several minutes, panting. They eventually calm enough, and Sakura crawls up to Ino and looks her in eyes. The two smile, and Sakura places her hand gently on Ino's cheek.

"I hate you." Sakura slowly spills out.

"WHAT?! Where's that from?" Ino sits up, very aggravated from Sakura's new revelation.

"You made me drink that JUST so you can do this to me. You're such a bitch Ino-pig!" Sakura sits, matching her hostility.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" The two begin fighting and bickering.

*~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~*

Some days later, Ryuji is at his home in his native land. He's whistling while he's packing a small package. He walks over to small jar that reads "Anti-Seduction" and packs it in. He walks over to a boxing glove with barbed wire wrapped around the first and spring loads it with the jar into the package. He packs it down tightly, seals the box. Then places proper postage and sets it out for the mail carrier to take.

"All right Inochi, let see you get even this time." Ryuji dusts his hands off and returns into his home.

He sits down in a chair and looks at the dozens of photos he has around his home. He looks at one in particular. It shows a woman with brown hair, wearing a half mask and a dark clothing. Him as a MUCH younger man, when his hair was red and full, not retreating and silver. A young woman with blonde hair, her eyes closed, pushing a woman with black hair and red eyes. Next to it shows him and the first generation Shika-Ino-Cho drinking at a bar. He pulls out a deck of cards, and after a quick shuffle, begins to play a game of Solitary.

*~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~* *~O~*

A few days after their encounter, Ino and Sakura were on the same page they started with. Only this time, Ino remembered her passion with Sakura, but Sakura couldn't. She thought of Ino as creepy and more butch lesbian than before, but she didn't mind the advances. She did welcome Ino's advances, and honestly wouldn't mind a go or two. Choji on the other hand had been talking to some of his friends about what he and Ino did. Most considered him TOO full of guff, save one person.

"So you swear to me that what you say is true?" Naruto leans against a wall thinking to himself.

"Yeah Naruto, why would I lie? It's not a habit I like to make." Choji leans against the same wall.

"I mean, isn't Ino like really picky and hate fat people, especially you fatty?" Naruto snickers under his breath, he looks over to see Choji looming over him.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT DUMBY!" Choji leans back and clears his throat.

"But yes, she's really picky, self centered and odds are she'll probably end up an old mare. But I totally nailed her." Choji reaches into his pocket for a bottle of water.

"Tell me about it sometime. I just wonder why personally." Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out an energy drink.

The two make cheers, and drink. They hunker down in the shade, and watch people walk by. However they notice Ino and Sakura horsing around. They look at them for a few moments. Neither woman noticed them, Ino leaned onto Sakura, they were talking lowly. At first neither boy paid much mind. But Naruto nudge Choji and pointed at them. He looked over to see Ino and Sakura kissing each other. Both their jaws hit the ground. Two young women, started laughing and ran off. They looked at each other a moment.

"Did you…" Naruto stutters out pointing at them.

"Were they…" Choji points at them, they look at each other a moment then at once they get the same idea as great minds think alike.

"Lets follow them." The two young men scramble to their feet and chase after their respective teammates.

~TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: Yes, I made a Roger Alan Wade song reference, jealous? =p Think I'm full of guff? Ask a lady friend what's it like to be intimate without being wet, not a lot of fun for either partner. I know from experience. Yes, guys do talk about who we've screwed. We wear that like a Badge of Triumph or Medal of Honor.


End file.
